The King is BACK!
by bladestarF60blazer
Summary: What if Naruto was betrayed by his so called friends?What if he was executed and became a hollow?What if he became a Arrancar and after death he was sent back to his world? And if the Arrancar is Grimmjow then watch out Konoha! CAUSE THE KING IS BACK!
1. The King is Back!

Disclaimer:I don't own bleach or I did I would be in a Jacuzzi eating shrimp right now.

After so long I finally can write now. I will spend most of my time on my exams but I am really glad to see how many people like my story!

The King is back!

Even as Grimmjow lay there on the ground, taking in strained breaths due to his former ally Nnoitra's attack, he was still strong enough to watch Nnoitra's fight against Ichigo,then against Nel and finally Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Ha! Looks like that bastard is finally its about time!" chuckled Grimmjow. Beaten as he was,he started thinking of his past. Before he became an Arrancar,before he met Di Roy and the rest of his group, before he even entered this world. The life he had before this in Konoha...

(Flashback no jutsu:Sasuke Retrieval arc)

As the rain drops continue to fall from the sky, Kakashi arrived on the scene where he-

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

saw his two students charging at each other. One holding the Rasengan to disable ,the other a Chidori to kill.

"_The Kyuubi brat thinks he can take down an Uchiha!.He is a deadlast unable to use his skills thanks to Jia-No! Look at that Rasengan! Its too strong it can kill Sasuke!"_With that in mind Kakashi races off to save (in his mind) his greatest student.

"**Rasengan"!**

"**Chidori"!**

"**Doton Doryuuheki" ** (Earth Rising Wall no jutsu) shouted Kakashi as he spewed mud from his mouth which hardened into a wall strong enough to counter both the jutsus.

"Kakashi-sensei what ar-"started Naruto when

"**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu! **(Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)" and several dog poofed out of nowhere and clamped their jaws on Naruto's arms,chest and legs.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH" screamed Naruto.

"Kakashi what are you doing?" asks Sasuke puzzled.

"Come Sasuke I explain about the Kyuubi Brat on the way."says Kakashi with his eyesmile before poofing away with Sasuke and Naruto.

(A few hours later)

Naruto and Sakuke are currently in the execution would make so much more sense if Sasuke was being executed but hey people are idiots what are gonna do? So instead Naruto is being event brought out every living person in the village who came to see (in their minds) "the maniacal Kyuubi brat be slayed by the savior of the leaf village, Sasuke Uchiha".

"_If Tsunade was smart she would sell tickets and pay of her debt." _joked Naruto.

"_HAHAHAHAHA!_ _I'm gonna miss ya kit." Said Kyuubi._After a while Naruto and Kyuubi got along as they were stuck together till death ironically.

"_Yeah me to Kyuubi" _remarked Naruto before he cut off the connection to the Tailed Beast. Well if he was going down he won't do it quietly. Looking through the crowd he saw more than a few familiar faces glaring hatefully at him. Anko,Kakashi,Sakura(_what was I thinking_), Ino(_Oh great_ _another fangirl_),Shikimaru. The list goes on and on. The only people he didn't see were Gaara and his siblings(_I should have fled to Suna)_ and Hinata(_I wonder where she always acted weird around she hates me too_).Looking forward he sees Konohamaru, and his friends crying? Looking straight into his eyes he sees he was crying. "Nii-san" sniffs this causes Naruto 's cold eyes to soften. Seems somebody does care after all.

"Naruto Uzumaki you have been charged with treason for attempting to kill a fellow leaf ninja"said Tsunade as she came to the execution stand "For this you have been charged with death"she said while scowling at the blond.

"Wow some godparent you turn out to be" remarks Naruto

SMACK!

"How dare you brat!" rages Tsunade after slaping him.

Sasuke comes in front of Naruto banged up but okay.

"Time to die loser. Don't worry though, as your death will bring me one step closer to achieving my goal of killing Itachi, and one day...becoming Hokage! Wasn't that your dream? I hope you don't mind if I take that too!" said Sasuke grinning at Naruto, as he got his Chidori ready, and the crowd cheering for the Uchiha to kill the blonde.

"Sasuke, you can have the dream, as I'd rather be dead then be Hokage of these idiots, and I'd rather be dead then live another minute seeing your ugly duck butted hair style with your belief that everyone is inferior to you. So get it over with you bastard. Unless of course...you're _afraid_!" said Naruto knowing how to bait the Uchiha by attacking the boy's ego.

"I'll show you who's afraid!" said Sasuke before running right at Naruto and slammed the Chidori into Naruto's chest that pierced the boy's heart while looking the blonde right in the eye.

"One last thing before I die teme. You told me in our fight that in order to achieve the power you wanted, your best friend has to die, and you said _I _was your best friend. Well let me give you some news to this grand plan of yours in getting those eyes through my death teme. I'm _not_ your best friend. I _never _was. You called me loser, a nothing, and basically claimed I'm inferior to you. Maybe I am all those things, _but_ it is through those things that I deny you the means to achieve those eyes, and laugh at your lost opportunity to gain what you've wanted from the start," said Naruto laughing at the shocked look on the Uchiha's face and waited until death took him to see Sasuke had _not _acquired the next level of the Sharingan.

In his last act in living and into death...Uzumaki Naruto had won against Uchiha Sasuke.

Then all went dark.

Then after that he woke up as an Adjuchas, vaguely remembering the killing he did as a after that meeting Di Roy and his group then ending up in service to Aizen.

"So this is how I die. If only I could see Hinata one more time" said Grimmjow as during his time as an Arrancar he realized that Hinata loved him and she didn't come to his excecution because the pain was too much.

Grimmjow closes his eyes one last time and waits for death.

_**"Welcome Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez,"**_ said a powerful voice from behind the Espada making the Arrancar turn his head to see a glowing white entity that screamed power.

It made Aizen seem like a low class Hollow in comparison.

"You! You are Kami," said Grimmjow while standing up painfully since he felt it could be no other.

_**"Correct. I have brought you here before me with an offer,"**_ said Kami seeing the blue haired Espada look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"An offer?," said Grimmjow since he didn't expect this at all.

_**"I know of your past young one. I know who you were before becoming this form that now stands in front of me. I wish to offer you the chance to return to your world you once called home,"**_ said Kami seeing Grimmjow narrow his eyes in hatred before looking away from the deity.

"No!Why would I want to return" said Grimmjow

Only to find himself staring at one of the secret shrines at the Hyuuga Compound where members of the clan go to mourn those they love whether they be friend, family, and/or lover lost due to tragic circumstances. In front of _this_ particular shrine was a woman with long dark cascading hair, wearing a bulky jacket, and pants of light purple color. The woman's back was to him with her head down, but in doing so, it allowed the Espada's eyes to widen at the sight of the picture, and then look at the woman praying.

"Naruto-kun, I miss you so much. Everyday I pray you are happy. That you are in heaven with your family. Knowing that despite _everything_ this village has done to you, the life on the other side hasn't been cruel, and can be at peace knowing no one can cause you anymore harm. I only wish that I had been able to visit you those three years ago if only for a second to tell you how I felt. How despite _everyone_ hating you for the Kyuubi, I wasn't like them, and how I...how I loved you. I still do love you. No matter what went wrong, you overcame the odds, and beat everyone at their own game. Uchiha Sasuke is still trying to find a way to get the next level of the Sharingan in order to beat his brother and curses you to this day in denying him. My Father is forcing me in a double marriage to Kiba and Sasuke and preparing a seal for them to use to make me obey but I told him there is only one man I wished to marry, to have children, to grow old with, and that person is dead. He wasn't amused and something tells me my Father is going through with this marriage. I don't know how long it will be before I can see you again Naruto-kun, but I can wait, and when the time comes to join you on the other side...I will finally tell you how I feel. Believe it!" said Hinata, as she finished her prayer, and quickly put the picture of the boy away knowing that no one could see it since no one in the village was left that loved Naruto anymore.

_**"You were not meant to die that day. A mistake on my part, which is why I am giving you this chance to regain some of what was taken from your life, and a chance to fix your broken world,"**_ said Kami seeing Grimmjow stare at Hinata's form walking away and hiding the picture inside the bulky jacket.

"Fine but what happens to me?" said Grimmjow seeing Kami smiling at him

_**"You will be alive. Your original body has long since been lost so you must remain in your Arrancar body. However, you will be alive again,"**_ said Kami seeing the Espada put his hand to where his heart would be if it wasn't for the hole there that signified he was a Hollow.

"Send me back you due know that I will kill all those bastards in **very** painful ways." said Grimmjow seeing Kami nod.

_**"Give them hell Grimmjow,"**_ said Kami seeing the Espada nod his head whilst grinning wildy before he was consumed in a bright light and the next thing the Espada knew...he was back in the Elemental Countries.

Grimmjow raised his himself he was pleased to see no wounds or cuts. He was miraculously healed with no sign of damage if you don't count the hole in the chest thing.

Feeling the wind blow past his let out a dark chuckle.

"Konoha get ready BECAUSE THE KING IS BACK!HAHAAHAHA!"

**Hey I** ** give a big shoutout for VFSNAKE for allowing me to use ideas from his** _**Vasto **__**Lorde Kitsune**_**.Dude you're awesome just simply thanks Infamous for allowing to do the challenge.I hope you don't mind but I am saving ****Konahamaru and his buddies from the slaughter I am about to warned if you wouldn't mind dating Ugly Betty then I don't think you TNA,WWE and focus on the finer things of life like television this is me signing off. **


	2. The King gets drunk

**NEED MORE REVEIWS COME ON AT LEAST 10 OR 20!Although I love the fact that so many people put my story on their alert/fav story BUT REVIEW!**

The King gets Drunk

(_C_urrently in the Forest of Death)

Grimmjow was relaxing on the cool,freshly _dead _grass. This place isn't so bad the trees are big and vicious,the cruel,_possibly _mutated plants and animals acknowledged him as the one and only King. The incredibly stupid ones that didn't well made good targets. After he destroys Konoha he will leave this place and take a vacation here but now where to go first?.Suna is where Gaara is so he would will visit it but not now. He wants Konoha to cower in fear at his very name before dealing the final blow so he can't blow it up yet.

Suddenly he snapped his fingers. Of course! Wave Country! He was actually loved and became a hero there.

"Get ready Wave Country cause here comes the King" Grimmjow remarked before geting up

"And remember! If anyone here tells any ninja even a HINT about me being here then I will have to destroy this place!" he roared causing nearby animals and plants to flinch at his voice. It was understood that ninjas like Anko and the Aburame clan were not to be told about Grimmjow and if they were told and Grimmjow found out well its best not to think about it.

"Sonído!" he exclaimed before vanishing instantly. If any of the smarter animals there were capable of human speech they would say "Damm!"

"Wave Country-a few hours later-The Black Pearl pub

"Hahahahaha and then I blew his brain out!" finished Grimmjow as he just finished his story to the group around him.

"Wow Gri..Grimm.. I mean Grimmjow that is awesome" exclaimed a random person

"Yeah hey Vinny,you said you can make songs anywhere anytime right? Then make a song about Grii..Gir..Grimmjow here." Said another nameless dude.

"O-Okay then" said the newly named Vinny,taking out his guitar and after a glance at Grimmjow starts

**(Beginning)**

**(Chorus)-For the tune go to youtube then watch naruto ultimate ninja impact demo gameplay part tune is at the beginning .P.S tell me its name if u can or just hum the rest .**

**The King is Back**

**He comes to slay**

**Fear his Wrath**

**Cause he's come to play**

**(verse 1)**

**Beware those whose hearts are of sand**

**Beware those his pain they had a hand**

**Cause the King is back**

**With all his hate**

**His enemies**

**Have sealed their fate**

**(Chorus)**

**The King is Back**

**He comes to slay**

**Fear his Wrath**

**Cause he's come to play**

**(End)**

After hearing the song Grimmjow and the rest of the group looked at each other then-

**The King is Back**

**He comes to slay**

**Fear his Wrath**

**Cause he's come to play**

They sung it._Then _they praised Vinny for the song._Then_ they got seriously drunk,more drunk than 500 sailors with an infinite suppy of beer that they had to finish in 3 days but won't die from it.

(5 hours later, infront of the Great Naruto Bridge)

"T-That Ve-e..Vi-i-Vi-iny is great singer" remarked a very drunk Grimmjow.

"T-The K-K-King i-i-is baaackkkk!" he tried to sing(_remember how drunk he is,imagine the hangeover he will get)_ before falling infront of the Great Naruto Bridge.

"Wow,you are seriously drunk aren't ya" said gray haired bespectacled man with a moustache as he walked in front of Grimmjow.

"Yeah,I know how you feel" he remarked with a grin before he gave a hand to Grimmjow.

"T-Thanks" Grimmjow managed to reply.

(Tazuna's house- sometime later)

"So why are you here?" asked Tazuna.

Grimmjow is currently having supper with Tazuna and his Tazuna gave him a hand he allowed Grimmjow to stay the night with him and his family.

"Revenge"Grimmjow said causing the family to sweatdrop at this.

"O-kay ,on who your daughter who won't let you drink"joked Tazuna before being smacked on his head by his annoyed daughter.

"I want revenge..on Konoha"as soon as he said Konoha it became so quiet that you could hear a beetle scuttling in Kiri.

"Konaha THOSE BASTARDS THAT KILLED NARUTO" the killing intent coming off the family would be enough to kill Kakashi and even Tsunade herself..Regardless Grimmjow wasn't affected.

"Yep those basards are gonna die by the hands of the King"said Grimmjow while pointing to himself.

At that moment door opened and a girl entered inside

"Good evening didn't tell me have a visitor?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened

"A-Ayame"

"(A week later-Konoha)

Hinata was miserable but _that_ is nothing compared to her hatred to her home. After Naruto's death his so called _friends _wanted to kill him personally and after what happed to Iruka,Ayame and her Father well she wishes that _she_ was the Kyuubi so she could destroy them. The only solace in the poor girl's heart was that when she dies she would be with Naruto well that and what happened a month after Naruto's death.

(A month after Naruto's death)

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"roared the Fire Daimyo as he entered the room accompanied by his bodyguards causing the Hokage, the Councils, and the Clan Heads to bow in front of him.

"Great Diaimyo-sama! If you don't mind me asking why are you here?" said Danzo.

"Why am I here?In Konoha where an innocent ninja has being killed for doing his duty?.

"Who are you talking about Daimyo-sama.I don't think we have such a ninja sir ?" replied Saraku Haruno,Sakura's mother

"Oh really! Does the name Uzumaki Naruto ring a bell?" instantly they started

"That demon! I'm sorry Daimyo-sama but you have being misinformed" replied Saraku Haruno

"Its a good thing the Kyuubi brat is finally dead" said a Civilian Councilman.

"Yes now Kami will bless us for removing the demon" said another

"You are right!" said a Civilian Councilman,"That dem-

"SILENCE" shouted the Daimyo

"Because of your stupidity the Wind Daiymo my old friend came to me and told me how pissed off he was,so did the Wave and Spring Daiymo and I don't BLAME THEM! " yelled the Fire Daimyo .

"Fire Daimyo-sama-" began Tsunade, and thats as far as she got.

"Enough! I found out about the mission what happened before and after it from _anonymous _source and what I have seen sickens me."

"Naruto harmed the last Uchiha unnecessary and could have killed him!" said Tsunade while the Fire Daimyo became angrier which shouldn't be possible.

"Really! Well I remember that the mission stated that Naruto could use excessive force if Sasuke resisted and from both their injuries I think I can say he RESISTED" said the Fire Daimyo while glaring at the entire room.

"It's not like we can bring Naruto from the dead " said Tsunade seeing the man turn his attention directly to her.

"Indeed thats why I am going to reveal Naruto's heritage and the truth of the Uchiha Massascre" said the Fire Daimyo seeing the Hokage, the Councils, and all the Clan Heads go pale in the face.

"You can't be serious Daimyo-sama? said Homura in protest to the Feudal Lord himself.

"I am" said the Fire Daimyo.

These two words put more fear in those people than anything else weren't scared of the people of Konoha no (they would get over it in like five minutes) they were scared of the people _outside Konoha._ The clients,the other great ninja villages,what will they think? what will they do.

They were right after this when everybody was told about those two secrets. Suna became neutral,Spring and Wave Counry became hostile,Konoha got less than half it's usual number of clients, and to make it worse the Fire Daimyo cut their budget to 40%.Even now they were just _barely_ making it on the line and were on the verge of bankruprty.

Since then everyone practically cursed Naruto name and people stare with hatred at Hinata,Konohamaru,Moegi as the last 'demon lovers' and such.

"Yes"Hinata mused to herself in her room. "Its not safe here we have to leave but when"

Reaching her shrine for Naruto, Hinata frowned at the sight of a note there, and saw it was addressed to her to read. Thinking it was some kind of trick from a villager but realizing they would rather burn her shrine down she proceeded to open it before reading its contents.

And proceeded to drop the note with a gasp escaping her mouth at the single sentence written on it.

_Thank you for praying for me Hinata-chan._

'Naruto-kun!' thought Hinata, as she quickly picked up the note again, and using her eyes saw it was his handwriting without any signs of the writing being a forgery.

"Yes now I must leave in order to see Naruto-kun again"

They say hell has no fury like a woman scorned. LETS hope someone is that stupid.

(Omake)

"Yes now I must-"

"Hinata!"said Hiashi running at her "How dare you love that demon I will burn down that shrine!"he said still running at her.

"WHAT..DID..YOU..SAY!said Hinata with blazing fire coming out her eyes while raising her fist.

"Oh DAMMIT!"screamed Hiashi only to realize he is _STILL _RUNNING AT HER!

"IM SOORY! YOU WERE MY FAVOURITE DONT HURT ME!ARGHHHHHH!

(a random family in Suna)

"Daddy do shooting stars happed only at night? Said a little boy

"Of course dear." Replied his parents

"Then what about that one"he said pointing at the sky.

His parents looked up and SAW A SHOOTING STAR! IN THE CLEAR BLUE ***** SKY!

To this day Nara scientists are still baffled by the shooting star in the they realized there is only one possible this could happened.

It

Had

Something

To do

With

A

Woman!

Until they got beated up by a gang of their wives using frying pans while calling them sexist.

Ouch

**I hope you like this I am not good with the omake just tell me.I would not be sad,I won't cry,I WONT TRACK YOU DOWN AND SHOVE AN ********* UP YOUR********* ASS.**

**THANK YOU.**


	3. King goes to Suna

**Woohoo! I have over 20 reviews. It is awesome Thanks for the inspiration VFSNAKE.I prefer Monster by skillet but your video gave me some ideas by the way there will be swearing so be its right story time! **

"Are you sure we can't talk you into staying?," said Tazuna with the rest of his family,including Ayame seeing Grimmjow off from Wave.

"Yeah Nii-san do you have to go? said Inari.

It took a while but finally Grimmjow convinced them that he was Naruto. It was a very _interesting_ conversation.

(Flashback-Tazuna's house-)

"A-Ayame"

"Yes I am are you? I never met you before."replied Ayame.

"I-It's me Naru-" before he could continue he was smacked down by a frying pan courtesy of Tsunami.

"How dare you!"said Tsunami coming to smack him again but her weapon was caught in mid-air by Grimmjow.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"yelled Grimmjow,pissed off until he gets hit by _another_ frying pan this time by Ayame.

"How dare you! Shouted Ayame in tears.

"OH COME ON!"screamed Grimmjow,now _truly_ f**** pissed off

"Now let me expl-"

WHACK!

That, my readers, was the sound of** two **frying pans hitting an Arrancar's head.

"WWWWWHY!"

(Some time later in flashback)

"Grimmjow ,Naruto died and his body was burned."said Tazuna trying to break the tension

"Yeah and I got a Chidori to the chest at my execution." Replied Grimmjow. He showed them the hole in his chest which up to now hadn't been noticed.

"H-How are you still alive!" screamed Tsunami,Inari was shocked and even Ayam had a dumbfounded look on his face. As for Tazuna well this is what he thinks

"Must be a ninja thing"he mutters under his breath. Thank you Tazuna.

After a while Grimmjow convinces them that he is Naruto by talking about what happened in the Wave mission and also about some of his pranks as a kid which Ayame knew about,including the secret ones like changing Sasuke's hair pink.

(End flashback)

"Naruto"said Ayame putting her hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Call me Grimmjow.I am the King now." replied Grimmjow.

"I would still call you Naruto as you still are that little boy who put crabs down Hiashi's pants" joked Ayame causing the others to chuckle a bit.

"I want you to know how bad it is in Konoha" she said,making Grimmjow look at her.

"After you died,Iruka and my father went to confront Tsunade about your death ,they still cared for you and Iruka was sent on a mission so he didn't know of your execution until it was too late."

"Iruka,so he did care"said Grimmjow sadly.

Tears started falling down Ayame's face but she continued "They-They were executed for treason your friends they insulted them,told them to join other the other demon lovers in Hell. It was horrible."She fought back her tears and ultimately won.

"Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru,Moegi and are the only only _true friends_ bring them back. Away from Konoha." Finished Ayame.

"I will, don't worry remember when I told you about Soul Society I bet Iruka and your father are there"said Grimmjow who is ready to break some bones right now.

"Okay but when you bring Hinata back make sure you two don't break the bed"she joked.

"Gah"exclaimed Grimmjow who was turning by the way an unnatural shade of pink before disappearing instantly.

"Good old Naruto"she chuckled "Even when you have become the King you're still the same number 1 unpredictable knuckle headed ninja.

(Hokage's office-Konoha)

"So we are going to save the Kazekage?"questioned Kakashi,jounin of team seven.

"Yes"replied Tsunade,"Ever since the brat died Konoha has been allied to no one in these recents years but fortunately saving their Kazekage will put us in Suna's good graces which will help us get more clients and our reputation back."

"Understood, after all only an Uchiha elite such as myself can save a Kage from Akatsuki"said Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yeah Sasuke only you can do it!"exclaimed Sakura,nodding her head vigorously.

"Yes Hokage" remarked Sai.

"Good you have got your mission now GO!"said Tsunade

(outside Konoha)

"Sasuke,Sakura, I want to ask a question?"asked Sai as they were leaving the forest outside Konoha(He was told to be respectful to the Uchiha and his obsessed fan girl and I mean _obsessed_)

"Hn" said the ever helpful Uchiha.

"Okay Sai"replied the fan girl Haruno Sakura.

"It's about your former teammate Naruto"started Sai.

"NARUTO! THAT BAKA! He was always worrying me that idiot and he got into Sasuke's is good for nothing but TROUBLE!"said Sakura who always hated Naruto with all her heart. He got in the way of Sasuke devoting his love to her.(_Yeah right_)

"He was nothing more than a was a dobe who thought he could become hokage."remarked Sasuke.

"But isn't he a demon?"asked Sai

"Yes he mother always told me he was a demon and she was right!"said Sakura firmly. She was about to continue but she heard chuckling from Sasuke.

"Ha Ha Ha Naruto a demon that's ridiculous! The dobe is a loser. Everytime he was able to beat me, he was just using the Kyuubi's power. He is no demon he is just a DOBE,A DEADLAST! HAHAHA!"

"CHA! Sasuke you are right! You are always right CHA! Said the lovesick Sakura.

"Now now"

At hearing his voice the chuunins turned behind them to see Kakashi standing behind them still holding his book.

"Naruto i-was the Kyuubi reborn. There is no doubt that with his his death we are all safer."scolded Kakashi to his two chuunins and the Great Uchiha.

Suddenly he felt a chill.A bonecrushing ,mindnumbing chill that started from the base of his spine to the top, he felt no he _knew_ that something bad would happen and it would involve Naruto but Naruto is dead isn't he.

Shaking aside his thoughts,Kakashi started racing to reach Suna but he couldn't shake that feeling of of a vengeful Naruto.

(Currently in Suna)

Grimmjow sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me." he remarked.

The only word to describe where he was in an area hidden in an oasis in Suna's desert. It was a desolate place that made the Forest of Death look like a paradise for the family. Even the plants that grew here were six feet under the sand so overall it looked like a good place for practice.

"Now where is Suna?"Grimmjow remarked.

(Suna-Kazekage's office)

"Konoha shinobi so what does Suna owe this _displeasure_."said Baki who was trying to be polite and not kill Team seven for being Gaara told him about the fight between him and Naruto the Sand Shinobi gained a new found respect for the blond jinchuriki and so was shocked when he heard of Konaha's actions to him. In recent years with Konoha on its decline Suna became much stronger than it was before and is much more powerful even though Konoha had more skilled shinobi.

"Your Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. You need the skills of an Uchiha elite such as myself since all your shinobi are weak compared to an Uchiha."said Sasuke arrogantly, provoking a scowl from Baki,Temari and Kankuro who was present.

"That sums it up."said Kakashi with his eyesmile, "Of course saving your Kazekage will require a price."

The tension in the room was rapidly was about to make a retort-

BOOM!

The doors to the Kazekage's office was blasted aside with two Suna shinobi flying through.

BOOM!

Causing two craters in the wall behind Temari with the two shinobi inside them.

After staring at the two unconscious shinobi the Sand and Leaf shinobi observed the person infront of the blasted doors.

The person had light-blue spiky hair and eyes,with green lines below them. He was wearing a white hakama and a black slash,a ragged jacket with an upturned collar with rolled up sleeves. His jacket was open showing his muscular chest with a large scar on his torso. The strange thing about this person was at his right side of his face from cheek to chin was a right jawbone mask and there was a FR******GING HOLE IN HIS CHEST! This person was showing a bloodthirsty grin of a predator that screamed Fuck with me and die!

"Where is Gaara!"roared Grimmjow."Tell him the King is here to play!"


	4. The King wait what?

**HA!**

Got you! I bet you guys actually thought that this is the next chapter! hahaha! Suckers

To be honest I just arrived from a trip with my family thats why I haven't updated and I am impressed with how much people like my fic!Thanks now I am gonna continue writing for the people,by the people,from the people wait that doesn't make sense and no I did not smoke any crack,I am not drunk and I did not get laid...

Okay maybe I did get laid. Anyway I am back, Lets celebrate with more chapters!,Get ready for the next chapter!Oh and tell about any Grammar errors you find.

Yours Blade-wait what the hell is my name again.

PS:I give up I have been trying to add more Ha! to the bold one but everytime I do it they go away. How did the other authors do it

TELL ME!


	5. The King's brawl

**I'm back. Sorry for the last chapter.I hope you guys don't mind but updates will be random from now on since my internet is acting funny.I hope you will enjoy! Also remember I am going to start swearing. After the end of this chapter I hope you tell me which one you like swearing or no swearing**

"Where is Gaara!"roared Grimmjow."Tell him the King is here to play!"

Grimmjow then saw Team trai-I mean Team seven.

"Sakura,Sasuke and Kakashi. What a surprise. "snarled Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was really pissed. Two sand shinobi tried to take away his zanpakuto and when he told them not to touch it they actually called him a fag. he got his revenge throwing them through the door but before his little build up of rage can abate he saw his former so called teammates. As pleasing as it would be to kill those traitors Sasuke,Sakura and Kakashi it won't be much fun. Well if he can't kill them he can at least make them piss their pants.

"Excuse me who ar-",Kakashi calmly stated until he felt an _intense _pressure that forced him to his knees.

Having to struggle to just breathe,Kakashi used an inhuman amount of effort to turn his head, albeit briefly to check on his Sasuke. The other Konoha nin and the Suna nin were as close to the ground as Kakashi while Sakura,she was French kissing it.

"Listen you little shitheads"growled Grimmjow(I did say there will be swearing)"I don't like Konoha shinobi and I fucking _hate _you three_._ If you little pieces of shit try to act superior around me I'll send your fucking heads to oblivion! Got it!"

Then the pressure was suddenly released,allowing everybody else to move again.

"Now",Grimmjow calmly stated"Where is Gaara?"

"He has been captured by the Akatsuki"Temari replied."Gaara is our Kazekage so we need to retrieve him from them. If you can aid us in this-", only for Grimmjow to raise his hand cutting her off.

"Say no more. Now let me go and say hi to my old friend"replied Grimmjow then turned on Sakura.

When she looked at his face ,she flinched in fear. Hatred,disgust and loathing were the only emotions in his eyes. he raised up his hand and pointed his finger at her. He said one thing,one sentence before vanishing.

"Woman why do you smell like piss?" he said before vanishing instantly.

At this remark everyone ignored the fact that Grimmjow disappeared and were staring at Sakura who didn't notice them.

"**How dare that freak say that to me! I beat the crap out of him and then Sasuke will adore me for it and he will marry me and we will live happily ever after! Cha!"**she thought furiously in her head.

Only then did she notice that everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she questioned,seeing where everbody was looking she looked down at her was a _very _noticable stain on her

This stain was so noticeable,aliens could see it heck even if I told that right now aliens are having an conference to talk about the stain and what it implies you will believe me when you see the mother of all piss-related ..

"Oh."

(_Akatsuki Hideout_)

Deidara is bored. The only good thing so far was when he fought the Shukaku's container but that was it,after that all he had left to do is to wait here until they are done extracting the beast. Why couldn't he be lucky like Kisame. Sure he used only 30% of his charka in the clone but but at least he got a fight out of it with those konoha shinobi. How else is an artist supposed to show his work without inspiration.

"Do you hear that?"droned Zetsu, the other members of Akatsuki looked at him but before any member could respond

CRACK!

That my readers was the sound of the boulder with seals in front of the Akatsuki hideout(yeah that one) being destroyed by a Karate chop. Real cliché.

Of course the Akatsuki only saw their boulder being spilt in half and saw Grimmjow appear through the spilt which to them is very cool. Go figure.(What does that even mean.I scaring myself now.)

"Who the hell are you?"shouted Hidan.

"The name's Grimmjow Jargerjaquez."Grimmjow dryly remarked.

"Who fucking cares,ya bastard" snarled Hidan while the leader of Akasuki,Pain stared at Grimmjow,sizing him up.

"Sasori,Deidara finish him and then we will proceed to the extraction of the jinchuriki."

With that the shadowy apparitions of the Akatsuki members left. Leaving Sasori and Deidara with the newcomer.

"Hn This gonna be fun." cackled Deidara

"Focus Deidara" commented Sasori.

"Sasori my man your just jealous that I am about to show true art." Remarked Deidara.

"Yeah right" said he lashed out with his tail,the tip aimed at Grimmjow's heart.

Only for Grimmjow to catch it a mere inch from his heart.

"Well then let's have a good clean slaughter." he grinned .Giving the duo a smile they were startled when he just vanished.

"Hmm Seems this fight has gotten more interesting" remarked Sasori as retracted his tail.

Before Deidara could respond he felt a fist connect to his stomach. Doubling over he then felt a kick this time on his gut forcing him to vomit.

"That almost got on me" commented the arrancar as he appeared but he started feeling a barely noticeable thump on his back.

Looking back he noticed Sasori shooting needles from his mouth at his back.

"Nice try" said Grimmjow before disappearing and reappearing behind Sasori.

"Now I'm gonna punch you full of holes" and did just that.

By the time he was done Sasori's body was a mess but oddly enough.

"Huh I thought there at least be some blood" commented Grimmjow. "Oh well"

Grimmjow raised his hand and said one word,one word that instilled a great amount of fear into two S-ranked shinobi.

"Cero"

A red ball of energy grew on his fingers and the ball turned into a powerful beam of red concentrated energy aimed at the two S-class ninja. They barely escaped with substitution jutsus but Sasori lost his puppet armour and his hidden puppet the Third Kazekage, forcing him to show his true puppet form.

"Dammit" cursed Sasori.

Grimmjow aimed another cero at Deidara,who was trying to get high enough that he could throw his bombs from a safe distance.

Deidara dodged it only to notice that Grimmjow was FLYING at him!

"Oh shit" those were the last words he said before Grimmjow attacked his clay bird. With Grimmjow's enhanced strength he tore through the clay easily with one punch and caused an explosion,killing Deidara but leaving Grimmjow unscathed.

"What do we do now Kakashi-sensei?" asked Team seven (+ a certain old lady)had just recently arrived coming through the big hole where the boulder used to be and wacthed the fight from the beginning up to now.

"That person from before is fighting two S-classed ninja and he's not even hurt. Look at him! He's barely breaking a sweat." observed Kakashi.

"That is impressive" admitted Sai

"Indeed" agreed Lady Chiyo.

"Cha! Sasuke can do that he can beat all those creeps right Sasuke?" said Sakura.

"They are nothing compared to a true Uchiha such as myself." Replied Sasuke arrogantly.

Now Kakashi is a Sasuke fan, has most of the Sasuke merchandise(except the ones involving nudity)For him nothing is better for him than kissing Sasuke's ass( well except Icha Icha).But to his credit he is an experienced and pretty good ninja and so he knows fighting two S-class is the practically sucide. The Uchiha may be great in Kakashi's eyes but he is not that great yet .

"Sasuke be reasonable beating two S-classed ninja is no small feat and this person can do just that. We should wait and watch what happens." advised Kakashi.

"You guys are pissing me off."

Hearing his voice Team seven turned and saw a chilling sight.

Grimmjow was in the middle of the room,Gaara's body beside were pieces of wooden limbs –Sasori's true body-laying entangled on the floor. Clutched in Grimmjow's right hand was the head of the Sasori of the Red Sand , his face stuck on an expression of disbelief and fear and his other hand was the Sasori's wooden heart.

Crushing the two body parts in his hands with ridiculous ease. Grimmjow faced the face between a snarl and a grin.

Ignoring the scene before him,The so-called avenger decides to intimidate him.

"Hey you! I should thank you for doing my job but if you value your life you will give the Kazekage or you will face the wrath of an Uchiha!" threatened Sasuke. If somebody else said it,it would be kind of a warning but when Sasuke said it sounded like really arrogant jackass wanted your money,your girlfriend, car and your _t.v._ "Wow your dumber than I remember Sasuke. Has Sakura stolen your virginity yet or have you given to Kakashi instead since I know you would like that?"

Now at the stealing Sasuke part Sakura fainted with a massive nosebleed but at the Kakashi part she stood up with pissed off look in her eyes and at the final part righteous fire exploded from her eyes. Now witness the TRUE AWESOME POWER OF A FANGIRL!

"CHA!" Sakura eyes now burning with righteous charged at Grimmjow to crush the one who dares to say _her_ Sasuke is a homo.

And then she punched him-

And the cave shook, the 5 great shinobi villages felt the afthermath. The explosion of dust created covered an entire kilometer round the cave was just lucky that nobody got dirty.

Coughing from the smoke Lady Chiyo,Kakashi,Sasuke and Sai stumbled out, rubbing their watery eyes they took a glance at where Sakura and Grimmjow where and could not contain their astonishment as their mouths dropped open.

The true awesome power of the fangirl can destroy mountains,break the most strong-willed shinobi , reduce a Kage to tears and it even puts the Sunset justu by Lee and Gai to shame with its untapped potential.

But against an Espada

It's worth shit.

"That's it. And to think I once had a crush on you" mused Grimmjow

Now this is a pretty obvious fact that it's Naruto but in Sakura's deluded mind men want her as much as females want Sasuke (and some men too).

"B-But h-how" Sakura managed to stutter out.

"Well I don't know maybe because you are a weak,pathetic to be honest I should have killed you when you pissed yourself." remarked Grimmjow .

Deciding it was time to end this he then brought his spirit energy to life surrounding him as a blue aura this deadly power gathering around him he looked like a sadistic embodiment of death. A warrior whose purpose was to destroy those who came in his way with his dark,vast un-

"Stop!" shouted Lady Chiyo(_all man I was getting to the good part_) with a surprising strong voice. She was holding Gaara's head on the lap.

"There is no time for this Gaara needs help!" said Lady Chiyo,"Its my fault that Gaaa's life became this but I don't have the speed I used to so you must help me."

She passes Gaara's body to Grimmjow who takes it and vanishes without a trace.

"It's odd that Shukaku didn't try to possess Gaara" muttered Lady Chiyo, "It's almost as if it's afraid of something else."She stared at the space where Grimmjow used to be, obviously in thought.

"How could you trust the Kazekage's life to that _thing_."fumed Sakura.

Lady Chiyo gave her a long searching look.

"Cause that _thing_ didn't piss itself." Remarked Lady Chiyo.

Sakura looked away embarrassed.

(_Back at Suna-a few minutes later_)

"Thank it wasn't for you Gaara could have been killed .Suna is in your debt." said Temari,overjoyed that her brother is safe and sound back in Suna .

"Don't mention it.I would do it again for one of my true friends" replied Grimmjow.

They were currently in front of the Kazekage's private they talked to each other a nurse came from the private quarters and motioned them inside before leaving the room.

Gaara was pretty much healed,with all his bandages removed and his wounds gone. He raised his head when the door acknowledged Temari with a nod but looked confused when he saw Grimmjow.

"Who is that?" asked Gaara.

After hearing this Temari grabbed her fan and put herself in front of her brother and the blue haired Arrancar, holding her weapon protectively over Gaara she then threatened Grimmjow.

"Who are you then, an assassin?"

"A friend" Grimmjow insisted

"A friend of who though." Gaara said; he tried to get up but Temari stopped him.

"And to think I summoned Gambanta to fight you and gave you head butt but then you deserved it."

Gaara's eyes widened. Only two people know about that (_Gambanta and Shukaku don't count_) and one of them should be dead.

"Naruto" he said softly.

"No I am no more Naruto,I am now the King." replied Grimmjow.

"The King?" asked Gaara.

"Just call me Grimmjow"said Grimmjow,"But I got to ask why do you still have that alliance with Konoha." growled Grimmjow, hating the very thought of Konoha." I just don't get it why are you still with those bastards."

To his surprise Gaara actually chuckled, "It's true we don't need it and we won't help them in a war. Konoha has become very weak economically,you could steal all their money just by hiring a lawyer these days but my council won't let me since they fear Konoha ever since the failed invasion.

"A lawyer?" asked Grimmjow who was confused.

Gaara smiled "It seems that many people don't like what happened to you Tea,Wave ,Spring Country even the Fire daimyo is against them for what they did to you my friend."

"Well then time for me to put them out of their misery" Grimmjow is in a good mood. the people of Konoha are suffering for what they did to him who better to finish the than good old Naruto aka the King.

"Just let me talk to the council and I will sort them out for ya." Grimmjow was about to leave but was called back by Gaara.

"I need you to do a favour to me."Gaara said.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked confused.

"I need you to find a girl called Fu".


	6. Omake rewritten By the way IM BACK!

Omake

(I have made a mistake involving one of the chapters.I will fix it. eventuaully)

I agree that this is messed up but NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS you DARE! Nobody is more badass than me! Can you blow up your car with just a balloon? No! Can you go to your grandparents and say you are a son of a bitch? NO! Can you wake up each day with a different girl in your bed NOOO! WELL NEITHER CAN I! But I have changed the omake thanks for the reviews and really I AM BACK! HAHAHAHA!

What?" she questioned,seeing where everbody was looking she looked down at her pants. There was a _very _noticable stain on her pants…

_In a galaxy far far away._

In Coruscant the Jedi High Council were having a meeting about the next strategy to use in the war against the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS) .

Mace Windu was currently speaking, "So far the CIS have failed in their invasion here in Coruscant so we shall take the initiative and attack while they are recovering. I say we counterstrike at- "

As he took a breath a Jedi Knight came rushing into the room.

"Jedi Council! We have an emergency!" he screamed.

He brought with him a holo-slate and showed it to the Jedi Master. Mace took it and his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Jedi High Council! Look at this!" he said then put the data slate on a holo projector, showing the image to the rest of the Jedi.

Their mouths fell down in shock.

"W-What is it?" Jedi Elder,Saesee Tiin exclaimed.

"Disturbing this is.", said Yoda.

"It seems to be a stain of some sort on some kind of….. pants" mused Po Koon.

"According to these readings, the liquid shown is urine from a human life form." Explained a nearby droid who was there to record the meeting.

"Sorry I'm late I had save Anakin-Oh good lord!" yelled Obi-Wan with Anakin behind him. "What the hell is that! "

"Urine it seems to be. Digusting is it not." replied Yoda.

"What the fuck is that!" Anakin exploded; slamming his fist into the wall behind him. Turning he faced the council."How dare someone do this shit to themselves. That's disgusting. We are the Jedi. We are peacekeepers, the defenders of the those people in that world show us this? This is some messed up shit!"

"Anakin calm down" advised Obi-Wan

"Scans indicate that the stain was found in Sector VII in a world called Earth." The droid mentioned helpfully.

"I say we conquer that shitty excuse for a planet and show who they're dealing with!" raged Anakin.

"Yeah lets fuck them up" agreed Mace Windu.

"Fuck them up!" chanted Kit Fisto,Plo Koon,Agen Kolar and the other members of the Jedi High Council

This is bad okay I know how to fix this. I can't let them blow up the Earth. Now let me think….First I have to save Obi Wan, Yoda (_He is cool for a green alien_) and Anakin. I got it.

Anakin and the two Jedi masters felt the tug of an unknown force. Before they could do anything though the force. It increased in power, with the fury of a gale it threw them through the door knocking them unconscious.

The door closed with a mighty "bang!". The rest of the council then noticed a cowled being stood in front of them. His dark cloak covered anything visible except his face. His face was cold, yet unnaturally handsome with an air of nobility. The dark side was unnaturally strong in this one. His cruel, merciless grey eyes took them all in. He smiled at them as a demon would smile at it's prey.

"Who are you?" asked Kit Fisto.

"Who am I? I am the conqueror of nations, the destroyer of galaxies, the slayer of heroes, the Lord of Darkness Eternal. I am bladestarF60blazer ! Or call me blazestar! You little pieces of shit." He replied in a deep, cold but cool voice.

"Now for not knowing my name I will kill each of you in a horrible, horrible way." He threatened them.

They laughed at him. They laughed long and hard but Blazestar waited and bided his time.

"What makes you think you can beat us? Some of the most powerful Jedi stand before you. "demanded Mace Windu.

Blazestar grinned at him. He was hoping someone would say that. He raised his hand and from the shadows a cage appeared. It was made of aged bones and was massive. Darkness the only thing that could be seen in it.

"I didn't say I am going to beat you. I said I am going to kill you. But why should I do the dirty work when I have my pets?" Blazestar replied, he snapped his fingers and the cage moved closer to the Jedi Masters.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, " This cage of darkness was created to contain the most fearsome nightmares known to man. This is held together by the bones of the victims of the beasts sealed within it. I am sure you remember this particular victim".

With a groan the iron wrought gates of the cage opened, yet they showed no glimpse into the impenetrable darkness.

"WHAT THE HELL!" roared Blazestar. Instead of his pets another stood in their place .A gungan by the name of Jar Jar Binks.

"Jar Jar! How did you survive!" demanded Mace Windu.

"Wassup mesa found these guys in there then mesa-." Jar Jar explained before he was pushed to the side by a frantic Blazestar.

"What about my pets! The kraken, the leviathan, THE PIZZA GUY! He still owes me FIFTY DOLLARS!" raged Blazestar.

"Oh yosa mean those guys?Mesa tried to show them how to play checkers but theysa blew up."explained Jar Jar showing the checker pieces.

Only they weren't checker pieces they were Akula class G13 grenades,the most powerful grenades known to man. How did Jar Jar survive is anyone's guess.(_He tripped and avoided the blast. The pets' bodies disintegrated upon impact. It was ugly_.)

At this point Blazestar was trying to contain his unnatural wrath. It was like a maestrom. Fierce and uncontrolled yet he could have controlled it. Until Jar Jar said one thing,just one sentence.

"Yousa shoulda tried the pizza! Yum Yum!" exclaimed Jar Jar,failing to notice Blazestar's eye twitch.(_Oh…shit_)

With the speed of a cheetah Blazestar gripped Jar Jar's shoulders.

"YOU MEAN THE MEAT SPECIAL! WITH BACON,BEEF,CHEESE,KFC ROLLED INTO ONE WITH A FREE DRINK!"He screamed at Jar Jar, who nodded his head.

"That was the only one that was ever made! I had to sell my sister to the glue factory to get it!" exploded Blazestar.

"You sold your own sister to the glue factory?" questioned Plo Koon.

"Dude, that's cold" said Kit Fisto.

"The chances of her surviving the glue factory are so sad that I'm not gonna bother calculating them." mentioned the droid.(_Don't forget everyone else is still there_)

Blazestar snapped. Using the force he hurled Jar Jar to wall multiple times, causing a crater to appear. Then he dropped him to the floor and force pushed him to another wall. _Then_ he used force pull to bring Jar Jar to him, electrocuted him with force lighting, kicked him in the nuts and threw him out the window. (_ouch_)

"Now, for the rest of you." Blazestar coldly remarked to the council members.

"Do your worst." Challenged Mace Windu.

Blazestar's hand reached for his pocket and the council members tensed. He took from his pocket, a paper? Dropping it for the wind he vanished.

As soon as he vanished the paper enlarged itself, turning into a hologram of…..Sakura attempting a sexy pose. Now here's the problem. She did while wearing panties. Only….her panties .The response was instantaneous.

"AAARGHHHH!"

"MY EYES!"

"IT BURNS!"

"IS THAT A WOMAN!"

"DOES NOT COMPUTE..OH SIT! IT'S MOVING!"

"MOMMY!"

And lots more screams followed until every single person in that room did the only wise thing to do. They took their lightsabers and killed themselves. Those who didn't do it in time died by their heads exploding from the horror or from vomiting their guts out. This is my version of happy ending.

The End.

**Sorry for the last omake but I wanted to scar someone for life. Is that so wrong?**

**So thanks Uzunaru you just made me a very happy person. For the pairing except for Hinata I have no other ideas but I am sure I will get them. Oh yeah and I am giving Grimmjow a Fraiccon wait is this how you spell it. Oh well.**


	7. The King in Taki

I _am back. For how long I don't know. With exams around the corner and me not giving a shit about it, it's been hard for me to gain any ideas for a new chapter. But thanks to all the 'Keep Writing' letters you all sent to me but I never received, I have gained new inspiration, a new writing style (maybe), a new way to change the T.V without getting up and most importantly a new reason to live.. Now gone is the frequent suicidal periods a.k.a watching Barney with the family. Instead I deal with it the way I deal with all my problems. Yes you guessed it. A healthy combination of Coke(Cola Cola) and a dose of Crystal meth._

"Someone's talking"

"_Someone's thinking"_

_(It is me talking_ _)_

(_Takigaru_)

In the inner city of no wait this is wrong let me start again stop looking at this. I SAID STOP, shit they are still looking ah... um..TESTICLES!

(_Konoha_)

Konoha,The Village Hidden in the Leaves. One of the five Great Shinobi villages, it once held the title as the first and the most powerful ninja village in existence, dominating the battlefield with shinobi with unsurpassed power like Madaara Uchiha, the wielder of the infamous Eternal Mangekyō and Hashirama Senju ,wielder of unparalled Wood Release. It was the home of legendary warriors with unimaginable skill, some of the greatest ones known to all such as Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash,the man who copied over a thousand jutsu,Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake and even Hiruzen Sarutobi, known to all as the God of shinobi. But now to call it a shadow of its former self is to compare a fully grown lion, tall, fierce and proud ,to that crazy one eyed bitch down the street.

The atmosphere in Konoha was the same as a wounded animal. Still snarling, still proud, still fighting but doing nothing more than prolonging its own destruction.

(_Hokage's Office_)

"Let me get this straight." Tsunade calmly stated, putting her hands on her desk. She slowly raised her head and stared emotionlessly at the jounin in front of her.

"You were going to save the Kazekage. A mission that would benefit Konoha greatly as Suna would be in our debt but he was already saved when you got there by a blue haired man with a jawbone on his face and a hole in his chest. After he managed to kill _two_ S class Akatsuki members without a single scratch he then faced Sakura's punch without any injuries whatsoever."

"That's right," replied Kakashi lightly. He then jumped out of the way to avoid the desk that was thrown at him.

"And you are telling me that Suna has broken their alliance with us thanks to this blue haired _freak_!" shouted Tsunade, using her speed to go in front of Kakashi, punched him in the head with enough force to shatter his skull or would have if he didn't perform a replacement jutsu in time.

"Great out of my sight!" she screamed, an order which Kakashi eagerly followed.

The fifth Hokage shook her head. Kakashi was a splendid shinobi but he had his head stuck up the Uchiha's arse. By choice. Tsunade herself didn't care much about the Uchiha but as long as Konoha had the Sharingan it was worth it as long as the fool didn't become Hokage. She would never allow that atrocity to occur!.(_Yay ! I use big word_)

She smirked as an evil idea came to her. All she had to do was give the Uchiha the power to kill his brother and strong kuinochi like Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Hinata might be a problem but nothing a little curse seal won't fix. After they get impregnated and the children born she can arrange for Sasuke to have an _accident_. After all as long as Konaha has the Sharingan and the Byakugan everything will work out.

Tsunade chuckled quietly to herself. Things were looking good. She avenged the death of Kushina who she loved like a daughter even though Konaha suffered as a result. Konoha may be weak now but Tsunade was unconcerned .Unless someone had enough power to rival each of the Kage combined-

(_On the way to Takigaru_)

"Achoo!" sneezed Grimmjow.

(_Back in Konoha_)

-or the power to rival Kami himself-

(_On the way to Mcdonalds_)

"Achoo!" sneezed Blazestar.

(_Back in Konoha_) Jiraiya

Then she cannot be stopped. Sighing with joy, she relaxed on her chair and took a bottle of sake. Taking a sip from the strong brew, she decided to have some fun and imagine her favourite dream. A chibi version of herself as ruler of all shinobi while repeatedly kicking Jiraiya in the balls. It was a good dream.

(Takigakure)

The city of Takigakure isn't known for many things but it is known for its beauty, specifically it's waterfall. A dazzling spectacle that radiates crystal cold, soothing water that is well revered for its purity. It is said that the tiniest drop can sooth even the hearts of the most hardened criminal. It is also said that to take a dip in the pool formed can that can cause even the most insane to relax and think of how great life is. It gives a sensation that feels like being drunk off happiness ,love and peace.(_I know, I know, where do I get this stuff. I'm just that good_)

However this behind this waterfall is a well kept secret. Scroll down for said secret.

(_Okay you caught me there isn't any secret._)

Grimmjow appeared in a flash in the sky, directly under the sun. High enough so he couldn't be discovered, the arrancar observed the city in front of him.

"_So this is Takigakure_" Grimmjow mused in his head,"_well its certainly smaller than Konoha but lets see what their shinobi could do._" He eyed the tallest, grandest looking building at the center of the city. "_That's a good place to start. I wonder if their leader is there. If he is , well then I have to ...introduce myself._" Breaking out into one of his signature sadistic grin, he flew with a burst of speed ,suddenly breaking the sound barrier and releasing a large sonic boom that reverberated for miles. _(remember that-hint)_Aiming at a window at the topmost level, he broke through the wall beside it.

BOOM!

After the dust caused by the impact cleared out into the newly formed hole, Grimmjow noticed two individuals; one, a girl with spiky mint green hair and the other a tall,well built man with spiky black hair gaping at him. Before they could react, Grimmjow released a bit of his spiritual pressure, just enough that they would drop to the floor but not enough to kill them.

"_What to do now_" Grimmjow mused once again before a thought came to his head. Walking at a leisurely pace, he stopped in front of the girl's head. Staring at her defiant orange eyes, he broke into another sadistic grin.

"How's it going Fu? I am here to bust ya out of these freakin' place."

"Um..what."

(_A few minutes ago-in front of the Kage's office_)

Fu was not having a good day. It probably started when she petted that little black cat in the alley and the ANBU came with their swords drawn. They claimed they thought she was in danger but she could see the hatred in their eyes .They just wanted an excuse to scare her, too bad they failed. Now that she thinks about it. Her best guess was when that mob came for her. All because she beat up a guy who called her a slut to her face. Now how is that fair? After all it's not her fault that the bastard is in the hospital, he asked for it. Normally a civilian mob wasn't so bad because they were easy to scare off but this one had some shinobi in it.

Inwardly she groaned. All because of that damm seal! When she was born and the Seven Tails was sealed into her,some smart ass shinobi created a binding seal on her and left the instructions in his last page in his book and published it. "_It isn't really that bad"_, she considered. The seal created an invisible barrier that prevented people from coming too close to her, protecting her from would be rapists and drunk ninja. After all no one wanted to mess with a mobile Fu, look what happened to that bastard from before.

She once again cursed the author of that darn book. Thanks to him she was stuck there bored to death since the only thing to do was ignore the angry cries of the mob and their attacks on the barrier. It was only when the ANBU who were watching received an order from the leader of the village to bring her did they finally dispersed the mob, only after that then she was finally set free. What she wouldn't do to get that damm author, What kind of fucking name is Blazestar any way! THAT FUCKING BOOK WAS IN THE NINJA ACADEMY'S CURRICULUM FOR KAMI'S SAKE!

(For those of you who are curious, my book is called "_How to avoid getting your ass kicked by a girl_" by Blazestar also available, "_How to stop your wife from whipping you_ " by Blazestar. You can also find the sequel "_What to do when your wife found out that you read the first book_?" and my personal hit bestseller "_My wife caught me reading the sequel and now I am in hospital. What can I do now_" ( _Try putting that in a book cover_.) in the bookstore next to you right beside Icha Icha.)

Calming herself down. Fu took a deep breath and took a glance at where the ANBU had brought during her distraction while she was busy with her thoughts. She was in the seating room with a redhead secretary with glasses was glaring at her. The ANBU motioned for her to enter. She braced herself for the confrontation she knew was coming. The green haired kuinochi entered the room but not before giving the rude secretary the finger.

"_Ha ha! That was priceless,_" Fuu quietly chuckled at the shocked face of the secretary. Mentally she replayed that scene over and over again.

"Fu"

Until that voice brought her out of her thoughts and into the real world with her arch enemy.

Staring down her foe, Fu calmly stated. "Hello Shu."

Shu Fuwaki was well known player. With his slicked back hair, striking blue eyes, and sexy smirk, he is beloved by every female in the village ranging from the old crones to the little girls and the beautiful women in between. He was the only one in the eyes of the villagers worthy to lead them and now he's become the most powerful person in the village. Not bad considering he is still in his twenties but too bad he is nothing more than a spoilt brat if you take away the good looks, the charm and the money, never forget the money.

"Hello Fu," smirked Shu, "Getting into more trouble, _tsk_,_tsk_ how naughty of you."

Already used to this, Fu merely ignored him."Unless you called me here for a good reason Shu. I will wipe that smirk of your face," threatened Fu. "And rip out something else too, just for my own pleasure" She added.

Shu frowned as he caught Fu's meaning. It is a constant embarrassment to him that Fu was the only girl ever, to dump him. When you add the fact that she is also the only girl he never slept with, you can understand how deep that shame was to his pride. That the despised and hated Fu was the only girl** ever** to rebuke his advances was something he will never forget.

Briefly spinning around in his chair he continued," Don't forget Fu ,I am now your superior so you will show me respect."

Fu merely rolled her eyes."And then pigs would fly and you would actually grow some balls. So why am I here?"

Realising that he could not win this time, Shu decided to go straight to the point."The reason you are here my dear Fu is because of the report on your ANBU training."

Shu's fingers traced the fine wooden design of his desk before resting on a pain brown folder. Picking it up dramatically, he made a show of skimming it ,all the while knowing that Fu could only guess whether it was her report or not_. _Truthfully it was filled with pictures from his _activities_ with a blonde and his redhead secretary last night. Lucky Bastard.

Putting the folder down slowly, Taki's leader decided to start.

"Well then let me tell you your report. It states that you aced your tests on Evasion, Surveillance, Assassination, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. The highest marks this village has ever seen however you failed your Seduction and Genjutsu tests. You could release Genjutsu but apparently couldn't cast one to save your worthless life. That doesn't matter though if you can release it. Also you didn't even attempt to try your Seduction tests and never attended a single Seduction lesson."

With a sigh he finished."So Fu despite your excellent skills you still aren't fit to be a ANBU member. As long as you don't pass the Seduction Exam you just can't. I'm sorry. I really am"

Fu was shocked. She felt her world crashing down. If she couldn't be ANBU member how was she suppose to leave the village. She could barely leave the village as a jounin.

"You got to be kidding me! Since when was seduction so important! I am a ninja! An assassin it shouldn't matter whether or not I sleep with some prick for information during a mission. I could just as easily convince him with a kunai at his throat. It's not fair!" the fiery kuinochi exploded.

Seeing as his ex was trying to take this all in, the playboy leader allowed Fu the luxury of a few seconds to relax before he calmly replied.

"But what if we want that prick alive? If it is beneficial to Taki for said prick to still breathe then isn't it better for that kuinochi to use her _assets_ for the good of the village." Shu lazily drawled but his eyes were sharp. Watching Fu open her mouth to make a retort he cut her off.

"Shinobi are tools of the village, willing to kill and fuck for the safety of the village. If you truly wish to be an ANBU member for this village you must be willing to sacrifice it all. Your life and virginity included."

"Bah! I don't even like this village that much," grumbled Fu.

"Yet you are the Taki's ultimate weapon Fu. You are the Seven Tails jinchuricki, one of the stronger beasts in existence we cannot afford to lose you but if you still want to be an ANBU member I could give you another opportunity," Shu retorted.

"Really?" asked Fu suspiciously. She trusted Shu Fawaki as much as she loved the village.

"It is simple Fu. See all you have to achieve your dream of being an ANBU,to gain some of the freedom you so desperately crave...is to lie down and take it like a bitch as I pound into your nice ass." He calmly stated.

-_3 seconds later_-

BOOM!

(_Back to the present_)

"How's it going Fu? I am here to bust ya out of these freakin' place."

"Um..what."

"Fu was stunned. But can you blame her ? The leader of her village had just shamelessly admitted he wanted to fuck her in the bluntest way imaginable and by the time the information has been processed in her head some guy breaks through the wall and says he is here to bust her out.

"Your Fu right?"

"Yeah"

"The name's Grimmjow and Gaara sent me to bust ya out"

"Wait did you say Gaara!" exclaimed Fu with huge hearts in the place of her eyes. She has a huge crush on Gaara ever since he saved her from impending doom during one of her rare missions out of the village in Wave Country.(_You will hear about it later. I promise on the life of my sister in the glue-oh hang on I just got a message that she died so well lets carry on then._)

With a sigh, Grimmjow released his spiritual power, allowing the Shu and Fu to get up.

"Who the fuck are you?" Shu demanded only to step back in fear after taking in the full appearance of the intruder.

"Like I am going to bother repeating my name for a piece of shit like you." the arrancar retorted before turning around and facing Fu.

"Look Fu I know this village treats you like crap because that's how my village used to treat me. I can't promise you a better life but I can promise that you will be free from them."

F u weighed the words in her head. On one hand she could stay in the village and be miserable, or she could go with the psychopath and see what happens from there.

Then again there's Gaara...

"Well then let's go after I have a talk with Shu." snarled Fu. Grimmjow could easily smell the bloodlust from the jinchuriki. He liked it.

"Sure go ahead" replied Grimmjow with a shrug .

Meanwhile Shu, who had fallen onto his chair and had just gotten up was beside himself with rage.

"Fu!",the leader of Taki barked ,"Know your place and defend this village from this thing!" shouted Shu with a large grin forming on his face as he watched Fu easily enter go into her two tailed state.

Only from that grin to vanish and leave behind a pathetic whimper as he realised she was headed in the wrong direction, towards him.

"F-Fu stop it right now or I will be forced to use this." Shu demanded while holding his hands in a handsign and performing a sequence Fu had seen many, many times.

Acting quickly she lunged at her ex, her face set in a vicious snarl but she was too late.

As soon as Shu finished the final handsign, seven pillars rose, encircling Fu. On each pillar stood a hideous winged gargoyle with a snarl etched on its face. Bright green light shone from the eyes of each stone gargoyle to another and another until the light was reflected from them all. The light fell down like a curtain enclosing Fu inside the pillars from every angle.

An enraged Fu slashed the walls of light with her charka coated claws but to no avail.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Fu I must say I am disappointed in you. Oh well now after this guy is dead, I guess I will have to _punish_ you." smirked Shu.

Fu knew better than to waste her strength on the barrier and with a growl she reverted back to normal.

Both of them conveniently forgot about the third member in the room who was currently inspecting the barrier around Fu.

"_It seems as if the light comes from the gargoyle, if the gargoyles are destroyed shouldn't the barrier be too. It can't be that simple, could it?"_

With that thought in mind, Grimmjow stopped walking, right below one of the gargoyles and gave it an uppercut which snapped the head off cleanly.

THUD

All eyes were on the head as it rolled to a stop infront of Grimmjow. Without any delay he stomped on the head and turned it to dust.

The barrier however remained solid and impenetrable.

"Did you really think it was that simple." mocked Shu.

Unable to hold her frustration Fu bashed her head on the barrier. Or tried to. In her attempt to smash it with her face she somehow passed through it like it was mist and promptly fell down in shock.

"Yes" Grimmjow sweatdropped.

The barrier then winked out of existence without a single sound escaping. It was as if it was never there in the first place.

"Um ...yeah so Fu ready to go" remarked Grimmjow. The light blue haired arrancar turned to regard Fu only to sweatdrop instead.

On Fu's face was a look of absolute awe. Still fixed on the ground , she continued to stare at the spot where her former prison was.

"I'm free...I'm free...I'm free", she muttered in her shock.

"Do you know what the hell you've done!" screamed Shu, beside himself with rage. So caught up was he in his anger that he did not notice the steadily growing killing intent near him.

"The seal containing the Seven Tails broken! I will go down as one of the worst if not _the_ worst kage Taki ever had. You bastard! I will have your head for this!"

"Good luck with that" chuckled Grimmjow, "But in the meantime shouldn't you be dealing with your subordinate."

"Huh-ack!" was all Shu was able to choke out , after all it is kind of hard to talk when a pissed off kunoichi is clutching your thoat.

"Now then I definitely remember warning you that if I wasn't here for a good reason ,I would **rip something out!**"Fu stated with a demonic smirk.

"And really don't think talking about my ass is good reason at all" She shouldn't help but enjoy watching Shu's face lose what colour it retained.

"Say goodbye to your pride" Fu raised a fist but before she could carry out her intended threat, she was hoisted up in the air by a certain arrancar also causing her to lose her grip on her ex boyfriend.

"Hey what the hell ! Let me go dammit" screamed Fu,angry at losing her chance of payback.

"I don't have time for games, Fu." Muttered Grimmjow. Hoisting her over his shoulder he made his way to leave but-

"Halt! For the attempted murder of Shu Fuwaki and treason against Takigakure and all her citizens, we place you Fu and your associate under arrest."

No sooner was this said when a squad of four Taki ANBU appear, with their weapons drawn they encircled Fu and said associate.

"Grimmjow right, would you _please_ put me down so I can help you." Asked Fu,a bit peeved to be arrested in such an embarrassing position.

Grimmjow pretended to think about it.

"...No"

**And that's the end of that chapter,just remember it takes time to make another one,so kick back relax and review ,never forget to review it's the lifeblood of this story after if there are grammar problems or mistakes let me know.**


End file.
